


Death of an Angel in the Suburbs

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Demons, Gen, Guardian Angels, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: “What are you doing at my house?” Virgil asked. “Who are you- where did you come from?”“I am Logan,” he said. “I do not know what I am doing here but I am assuming that since Patton sent me, you are in some form of danger.""You’re the only danger I’m seeing at the moment, buddy.”





	Death of an Angel in the Suburbs

Rain pounded on the sidewalks that Virgil walked down as he held his soggy hood over his head with one hand and backpack in the other. His phone rang from his pocket but he dared not take it out or the thing could easily be ruined by the quickly falling rain. He kept trudging on, wishing he'd drove or at least rode his bicycle instead of allowing Roman to convince him to walk, saying it might help him to get a more "positive outlook from the radiant sun!"

Radiant sun. Ha. Virgil would do just about anything to see that "radiant" sun peak its way out from the thick clouds that were hell-bent upon drowning the city. Virgil hurried his pace and his house finally came into view, tucked behind an overgrown tree in the front yard. His dad was wanting to cut it down- Virgil thought it gave the house a cool mysterious look.

Virgil dropped his soggy hood and reached into his bag to search for his keys. He could feel his makeup smearing already from the rain; he rolled his eyes in mild annoyance, snatched up his keys from the bottom of the bag, and stood up, hoisting the strap over his shoulder. Before he could begin making his way to the door, he heard a loud whimper and the sound of a branch snapping.

Virgil spun around, house key held in front of him like a dagger. The rain fell harder, wind whipping and whistling through the tree. Rain slapped Virgil in the face sharply and he squinted as rain pelted into his eyes.

"Geez," he whispered quietly. The tree blew in the wind, branches reaching out and bending in odd ways. Virgil's heart hammered rapidly in his chest. Shakily, he readjusted the key in his hand and prepared to scurry towards the door. A huge gust of wind stopped him, hitting him so hard in the back that he tumbled over, key skittering across the concrete.

Splaying the heels of his hands on the concrete, Virgil pushed himself up, wincing at the feeling of scrapes on his knees and arms. He picked up his key and swept his wet bangs off of his forehead.

"Hello?"

Virgil yelped in surprise, dropping the key once again. A man in a soaking wet black dress shirt with a blue necktie stood in front of him. His glasses were covered in rainwater, slipping down his nose. The eyes behind his glasses were a bright brown, glowing in the darkness of the rainy evening. The man took his index finger and pushed them up, frowning at Virgil.

"Hello?" he repeated, taking a step closer. Virgil took another step back, breathing becoming erratic.

"What are you doing at my house?" Virgil asked. "Who are you- where did you come from?"

"I am Logan," he said. "I do not know what I am doing here but I am assuming that since Patton sent me, you are in some form of danger."

"You're the only danger I'm seeing at the moment, buddy," Virgil snapped. He knelt down and grabbed his key, closing it inside his trembling fist.

"I do not mean you any harm."

"Yeah, fuck that, that's what they all say," Virgil hissed. "And then the stupid college student dies and their body is found in a ditch and their-"

"Virgil." Virgil's heart stopped upon Logan uttering his name. "I am not going to kill you."

"How do you know my name?" Logan blinked. "Hey, answer me, asshole!" His voice was shaking and he jabbed his key out for good measure, just so Logan was aware he wasn't screwing around.

Logan raised his hands up in surrender. "Patton gave it to me."

"Who the fuck is Patton?"

"Must you use such brash language?"

"Pardon me using such "brash" language when you appeared out of nowhere in the rain-"

"Is the rain putting you at unease?" Logan asked. He snapped his fingers. The rain stopped. Virgil felt a surge of vomit push at his throat.

"Holy shit."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "The rain... do you want it back?"

Virgil shook his head. At least if he needed to stab this guy, he wouldn't have to be fighting the blinding rain on top of some all-powerful and all-knowing being.

Virgil was definitely going to vomit.

"All right," Logan continued. "We can get this job done promptly if you will cooperate. Let me see." Logan reached in his pocket and pulled out a device similar to that of an early 2000's Blackberry cellphone. He tapped a few keys and then looked back up to Virgil. "Are you depressed?"

Virgil gaped in disbelief. "Dude. You don't just ask people things like that."

Logan frowned. "Why not? It will help give me essential information that will allow me to help you combat the danger you are currently in."

"Dude, as I said, the only danger I am seeing right now is you."

Logan frowned once again. "I am not posing any danger to you. If anything, you are the one posing a danger to me."

"How?" Virgil snapped.

"You keep jabbing that key as if you are going to stab me with it."

Virgil gritted his teeth. "Yeah. That's right. Be scared."

"I never said I was afraid." Logan looked back down to the device. "Now. Are you depressed?"

"No."

"Has anyone put you at unease as of late?"

"Besides you? No one."

"Are you at sufficient physical health?"

"Yes."

"Hm." Logan sighed. "Are all of your friends well?"

"Yes- they-" Virgil trailed off and glared. "You better not have touched any of my friends."

Logan rolled his eyes. "No harm will or has come to your friends by my hand. Answer the question."

"I..." Virgil trailed off, a sinking feeling sliding into his stomach. "Roman. He told me he'd text me when he got home."

"Yes?" Logan prodded.

"It's been," Virgil pulled out his phone, "thirty minutes and he hasn't texted me."

"How long should it have taken him to arrive home?" Logan asked.

Anxiety dug at Virgil's heart. "Ten minutes."

"Call him," Logan commanded. Virgil didn't even question it, just dialed Roman's number and pressed the phone up against his ear.

The phone rang, dialing Roman's number. Virgil kept it pressed against his ear, heart thudding uncomfortably in his chest. Logan watched him with curious eyes, holding anticipation. Finally, Virgil heard the click of the phone being answered.

"Hey, Roman," he began.

"This is Roman," an unfamiliar voice said through the phone. Virgil froze. The voice was sinister, sarcastic, with amusement at every edge of each word. Logan met Virgil's eyes and made a gesture for Virgil to put the phone on speaker.

Virgil pulled it away from his ear and tapped the speaker button. "Who is this?" he said, voice coming out far more fearful and squeaky than intended. Suddenly, Logan's presence felt far less dangerous and sinister. The voice on the other end of the phone was all that Virgil had his focus on, as well as Roman.

Roman. God, this person had Roman.

"That, my friend, is none of your business." Virgil's hands were shaking so hard that Logan slipped the phone from his hands and held it in between the two of them. "People know me best as... Deceit, the demon of darkness."

"Stupid name," Virgil hissed. "Where's Roman?"

"Oh, he is perfectly... safe."

"What the fuck have you done with him?" Virgil yelled. "Where is he-" Virgil's eyes flew open, wide in panic when he realised his voice had been cut off. Logan gave him a warning look then swept his hand to the side. Virgil found his vocals returned. He tried to come off calmer. "What have you done with him?"

"Oh, come now, Virgil. I just want to have some fun. I am practically dying of boredom."

"I don't care about your boredom. I just want to know where Roman is."

"He's right here. Want to speak with him?"

Virgil looked to Logan who nodded solemnly. "Yes," Virgil said.

"All right."

There was shifting through the phone and then, "Virge?"

The voice was faint, tired, and weak but it was clearly Roman. Virgil wrestled down the rage towards Deceit to answer Roman. "Roman. Are you okay?"

"I... I don't know where I'm at."

"I don't care. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just... just tired."

"Tired?" Virgil asked in alarm. "Are you injured?"

"Huh?"

"Roman! Are you hurt?"

"No," Roman mumbled. "Jus' tired."

Virgil swallowed down tears. He hated hearing Roman like that- the polar opposite of his eccentric and sunny self. "Okay, Roman. You're going to be okay. Just hang in there."

"Okay."

Silence. Then, Deceit's voice rang through the speaker once more. "See? He's fine."

"What did you do?"

"I merely made it so his awareness is a little more... fuzzy. Don't fear, Virgil. If you cooperate, things will be fine."

"You're lying," Virgil whispered. "I can hear it in your voice."

Deceit snickered. "Can you?"

"Yes."

"Oh well. I am going to tell you what to do if you want Roman out of this alive."

"Tell me," Virgil snarled.

"I want you to do something for me."

"What would you want me to do?"

"That little friend you have listening in on our conversation?" Logan and Virgil met each other's eyes warily. "I want you to kill him and bring me his head."

Virgil froze, looking to Logan expectantly. His blank expression had not changed.

"Why?"

"He's been a thorn in my side for quite some time."

"How'd you even know he was here?" Virgil snapped.

"I am very good at dress up," Deceit said and began to snicker. Logan's eyes widened in comprehension.

"Why can't you just kill him yourself?" Virgil snapped.

"That would be terribly boring," Deceit drawled. "Now. If you want Roman back, safe and sound, you will bring me Logan's head to your campus parking lot. Let's say... Two hours from now?"

Virgil swallowed. "I'm not killing anyone."

"Then Roman dies. You take your pick. Goodbye, Virgil."

"Wait-" The line went dead. Virgil took a shaky breath and slipped his phone to keep himself from throwing it across his driveway. He looked up once more and met Logan's eyes.

"Well, Virgil," Logan said. "It appears there is a danger after all."

Virgil narrowed his eyes at him. "What am I going to do?"

"It is obvious, is it not?"

Virgil blinked. "No...?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "You will need to kill me, of course, to meet his demands."

"I'm not killing anyone!"

"Virgil, do not be illogical. I know Deceit. He does not give up. He will kill your friend without question if you do not kill me."

"You seem like a smart dude," Virgil said, "but you're pretty stupid if you think I'm going to kill you."

"Deceit is far more evil than you realise."

"You think I don't know that?" Virgil snapped. "I'm not killing you."

Logan sighed. "If you kill me, only this form of mine will die. I am sure you have realised by now that I am not human."

"No shit. But what are you?"

"Guardian angel."

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "You don't have wings."

"I have taken on a human form. I typically prefer this one. If I die in this form, only this form of mine dies."

"What does it mean if... your form dies?"

"I can no longer obtain this form again."

"I'm not sold," Virgil said.

"I do not lie to you. If you do not kill me, Deceit will kill your friend. He will likely kill you as well. You do not want that. Allow me to do my job and protect you." Logan waved his hand and a sword clattered to the floor from midair. Logan picked it up. "You were keen upon stabbing me merely moments ago."

"I wasn't really going to stab you," Virgil said quietly.

"I know that." Logan held out the sword.

"What will happen once you're gone? What if Deceit doesn't let Roman go?"

"Deceit is a demon of darkness, of lies. I will not deny his danger. However, he thrives off chaos and drama and fear. He hates me because I fight against everything he stands for. Once I am eliminated, I think he will find himself more bored than ever, having no challenger. He will, hopefully, move his interest from harassing the human race to harassing something else. Hopefully his kind." Logan scowled. "He will release Roman. Deceit is a liar but he is predictable. He will have no use for either of you dead or alive. You both will be free."

"What if you're wrong?" Virgil asked, voice strangely choked.

"I will make up for it. I cannot explain how but I am a man of my word, Virgil. I will make up for it." He thrust the sword forward. His glowing eyes were deadly and cold. But they were true and serious. Virgil trusted him.

He took the sword. "I'm gonna be a murderer after this. And an angel murderer at that. That's like, the worst kind of crime."

Logan sighed but gave a small smirk. "Virgil, I am giving you permission to kill me."

"Doesn't make it any less fucked up."

Logan gazed at him once more then nodded. "Make it quick."

"Shut up, you're not the one doing this." Virgil's hand was shaking so badly he could barely hold the sword upright.

"I have executed people before. It is not that hard."

"You're not helping my nerves at all."

"I apologise."

"Whatever." Virgil raised the sword and paused. "You promise this'll work out?"

"I promise." Logan's eyes gentled. "I do."

"I'll bring you back to life just to kill you again if it doesn't," Virgil snapped.

"Understandable."

"Good." Virgil took a deep breath. He gathered all of the courage he could muster.

Then, he swung the sword.

**Author's Note:**

> This,,, went places? I don’t know. This is one of the weirder concept pieces I have written. I hope it’s sufficient. Feedback is always neat-o but no pressure. :)


End file.
